Conventionally, a rotary electric machine is composed of a stator and a rotor; and a plurality of coils are wound around a tooth of the stator core. In an electric motor (motor), the rotor rotates by a magnetic field generated by flowing a current to the coils.
On the other hand, a generator generates electric power by flowing a current to the coils of the stator by rotating the rotor. The current is made to flow or the current flows to the wound coils; and accordingly, the plurality of coils have to be connected in series or in parallel, connection processing of coil terminals is complicate and requires a space in view of manufacturing the rotary electric machine as the number of coil wires increases.